An E-mail From Luka To Rin
by HatsuneLenka
Summary: A suicide e-mail to Rin from Luka. Basically, strange 'things' have decided to follow and stalk Luka. Warning: Dark themes. Rated T for suicide. One-shot.


To; RinKagamine Tuesday 20/08/07

Subject; Rin please read, this is important.

From; LukaMegu

_Um… How do I start this? Ahaha, this is so awkward… I'm sorry I'm sending an e-mail instead of a face-to-face conversation. I couldn't talk properly to you, Rin, I didn't have the courage. You would always make me shy y'know? Anyways some… Strange? Things have been occurring to me. Like in horror movies, I guess? When I was alone I felt like something was following me. Is something the right word? Someone? Its body was shaped like a girls. It had slight curves, so that's how I think it's a girl. She was so thin that I mistaked her as anorexic, maybe I didn't though. It had long teal hair too, down to just-above-the-ground. It looked really heavy too, like my hair is down to my thighs so it's not really heavy. But seriously if it's down to your ankles, it must give neck aches. _

_Getting of topic, but the 'girl', I see her everywhere! She's EVERYWHERE, RIN! You probably never seen her, but she keeps walking after me.. Once she even followed me home, she didn't know I knew, though. She's really good at stalking too. I don't know how long she was at it, but I started getting shivers when I was alone a few years ago.. I think she knew I knew about her, so she showed up more. She would always be there, staring at everything I do, with a creepy smile to even it up. She sometimes carried a little green-haired boy in a dragons (?) costume. It seriously gave me chills. Every day would be a new experience. Once she robbed into my house and placed a teddy bear on my sofa. The bear's head was ripped off, being placed on the cushion, with a sticky note attached to the eye saying "That's how you will end up". The rest of the bear's body was thrown on the floor with bits of cotton surrounding my carpet. Now, that turned me paranoid. Instead of sleeping, I would come up with thoughts about my death. I would think that 'she' would rip me into shreds, tear my head off like the bear's. With my insides on the floor. So, as you know, I locked myself in my apartment. I wouldn't let anyone make any physical contact with me, I wouldn't let them talk to me. If anyone touched me I would scream while clutching my head. But she was still in there looking through the blinds in the window. You can't blame me though, I was scared it was 'her' in disguise. As I stated before, she would appear more, when she knew I knew. She haunted me, Rin. I was at a state close to insanity, when I realised something. The Police. They should've helped me. I kept cursing myself that I didn't notice them earlier. So I went to the police station and told them my story. They laughed and actually ACCUSED ME OF MAKING THAT UP! I was absolutely furious! I wasn't controlling myself, and I took the pen from their desk and stabbed the officer in the eye… _

_I ran out of there before anyone could catch me. I was sprinting home, barely having time to catch my breath, my body was getting heavier and harder to carry. I scurried to the alleyway where I live in and then I saw a flash of teal across the faded road. I bet you know what happened next, I screamed, bringing more attention to myself than necessary. I backed up against a wall expecting someone to pounce at me. But she didn't. Instead, she leaned in forward and gazed into my eyes. Her expression was beyond terrifying, Her eyes were red with a hint of teal in the pupil, like she was overpowered by a demon. Her smile, oh god her smile, it looked like one of them famous glasgow smiles, but it was real, it stretched from her right ear to her left ear creating an opening. She was literally 6 inches away from my *beautiful* face. She cupped my ear with her palms and whispered "Don't worry child, I wont kill you now. I will selfishly let myself have the fun to play with you" She grinned wider and vanished in grey smoke .Well,I didn't know what to do.. She'll keep haunting me. She'll appear everywhere judging me in her mind. It's an illusion which I am unable to run away from. But she's real, I just seem to be the only person who's ever seem her, I can feel her weight when she attacks me, so it's not an illusion. I can't Rin, I can't deal with this anymore. She's probably laughing at how stupid I am while I'm typing this. Wait not probably, it definite. She's possibly already at my doorstep ready to pounce at me. I just need to give up hope. It's useless to keep trying to forget that she's there. I just want to escape this nightmare. Escape what scarred me to death. Escape from her, and the only way to do this is to give up my life.. I am so scared, Rin, the knife is in my hand ready to be pierced into my heart. My cold heart. I am so sorry Rin, please forgive me one day. This is too much to handle for me.. I am so sorry for ignoring you and snapping at everything you said. So forgive me, I beg…_

_ With Love, Luka Megurine._


End file.
